CRJ-TMNT
by Dragoandnikki
Summary: Carly Rae Jepsen lyrics for chapter themes. A girl meets a giant turtle in the middle of her downward spiral and wonders if maybe he was sent to save her from herself. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CRJ-TMNT

I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe

I'm standing here, wondering when my life went so south. Was it when I started dating Dirk? Was it when I realized all he'd be was a stupid jock? Was it when I woke up this morning and felt no motivation to get out of bed? I flick the quarter into the well and make a wish I don't even tell myself. I have no idea what I'm wishing for, but somehow I feel like it'll come true and life will end up being better somehow. I hear a sound coming from the building nearby. It's on the roof, it sounds like metal hitting metal and… thuds? I turn to look and suddenly a guy gets thrown where I can see him, and he's being thrown by a much bigger guy… he looks bigger from here anyway… what is he, a hunchback? I start walking towards the building; because of course with my life going the way it's been going lately, that ledge looks awfully comforting.

So I walk up to the door and suddenly it's being opened by a guy in a gray trench coat with a gray hat on. It's hard to look at him cause my eyes just want to slip over the grey and find a more interesting color. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He stood in my way and leaned in the doorway subtly. I tilt my head and look at his crossed arms. I know it's dark but are his hands… green? And… how many fingers does he have? He suddenly uncrossed them and put them in his pockets. "There's somethin' goin' down in here you don' wanna be involved in, trust me."

"Maybe I should call the police then?" He laughed a little,

"You honestly think the police could do anythin' about anythin' in this city? But go ahead." He crossed his arms again and I step up to look under his hat, but he looks down farther and backs away so I only get a glimpse of green skin.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well I'm not nobody important."

"Alright. Got a name I can call you?"

"You don't need to know my name. Just call me whatever."

"Okay. I really need to get up there; can you let me know when it's safe to walk in?"

"Sure. What you need anyways?"

"The roof, it's comforting to look over the side." I hope he didn't pick up on the double meaning- No such luck.

"You mean you want ta know ya can jump anytime ya want."

"Sure, why not?"

"Is life really so terrible for ya?"

"Not terrible, it's nice… I just feel like nothing will come of it I guess." I don't know why I'm suddenly pouring my heart out here but I just feel like he genuinely wants to know.

"If it's so nice, why would you wanna leave it?"

"I… I feel a lot worse lately than ever before… some days I can't even get out of bed and I… I just don't know what to do." I hear a yell and he looks over his shoulder to yell back into the room,

"I'll meet ya there!" He turns and grabs my arm, leading me away from the building and steering me back to the well.

"Look, I know I can't tell ya how to live yer life, but honestly I think you're giving up on a lot. If you need help, ask fer it. If not, take charge and deal with it yerself. Fer instance-" He pulls out a small coin and flips it into the well. "I'll wish for a better lookin' mug. But see, that's not gonna happen all on its' own. I need ta do somethin' about it myself. If I need a plastic surgeon then I'll find one, but really it's all on you. You gotta figure out what kinda help you need and then get it." I sigh,

"I know I need help but… everyone around me is saying I'm just in a slump and no one would support me… visit me while I was in the hospital."

"Ya don't have ta go to the-"

"They put you in there if you have suicidal thoughts."

"Right… Hows about this?" He sits next to me and our arms touch, even through all the clothes hanging on our frames, I feel a small spark of a frisson down my arm and then up my neck to make me shiver. I lift my head and look at him as he looks back at me, and I realize I'm looking at something amazing. "Hows about you go to the hospital, and you can call me anytime you needs ta." He pulls out a small phone and opens it up, showing me how to work it. "Raphael, tha's me." He jerked his thumb at himself. I wanted to ask what he was but maybe that would offend him. "Use this anytime you need to call me. I'll get another one from Don."

"I… thank you."

"No problem. See you around." He got up and started walking away. I look down at the phone in my hands, putting it away in my purse and looking back up- He's gone.

I got up and walked over to that building again. I looked up and suddenly I wanted to leave, I wanted to get as far away from that ledge as was possible. So I turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You're not as lonely as you think you are

"Yeah?" I gasp when he answers the phone, somehow I'd thought he'd forget about me so I figured I shouldn't call at all… but I had to.

"R-Raphael?"

"Are you in the hospital?" He DID remember!

"Yes. I didn't want to bother you but I-"

"Don't ever stop yourself from callin' me cause you don' wanna bother me. You need somebody to be there for ya if you're gonna feel better. Since you don't have anybody else who thinks you have a problem, of course ya called me."

"Thank you." I feel my eyes start to water and suddenly there's a big boom on the other end of the line, "Raphael!?"

"It's fine, it's fine! That was just Donny trying out a new… I dunno what'cha call it… chemical thing."

"Oh. Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine, he does this more often than you'd think." I felt a giggle rush up my throat but stomped on it and cleared my throat,

"I should hope he doesn't bite off more than he can chew with something like that someday."

"Yeah I guess he's prone to thinkin' he knows everythin'" Then I did laugh.

"Thank you for letting me call you. I feel much better."

"Call anytime, after dark I might be busy but I'll still answer if it's an emergency."

"Busy, like last time?"

"Yup, cept I wouldn't be on the job watchin' for wayward kids this time." I laugh,

"I'm not a kid!"

"Ya are ta me." We exchanged pleasantries and I hung up, putting the small phone in the drawer I could lock and put the key around my neck. It was for all my important stuff. I wasn't a hazard to myself anymore so pretty soon I'd be getting out and going home.

"I hope I see him again."


End file.
